Memento Mori
by polluela
Summary: Luego de la muerte de Vincent Volaju, aún hay muchas cosas que faltan por concluir. [Fic post película Knockin' on Heaven's Door] [Oneshot]


**Memento Mori**

_Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same if I saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven_

* * *

La mujer sacó hojas secas de su cabello con mesura, evitando no distraerse. Los pasos marcados acabaron abruptamente al mismo tiempo de apartar un arbusto frondoso que insistía en obstaculizar el camino.

No podía creerlo.

Después de una larga caminata y búsquedas agotadoras, por fin había llegado al sitio que recordaba como si fuera ayer. Se acercó al lugar con un paso discreto, sigilosa, a pesar de no existir un alma más a parte de ella en metros a la redonda.

¿Que hacía allí?

La pregunta ya llevaba más de mil veces sin ser respondida. Y aunque lo quisiera, tal vez nunca lo sería. Como acostumbraba a este tipo de situaciones, frunció el ceño confundida, llevándose una de sus manos al rostro ligeramente extrañaba, e inquieta. Ni en el ejército le enseñaron a reaccionar ante la congoja y sentimientos melancólicos, lo cual resultaba un problema ahora que todo se venía a su mente al momento de intentar leer lo que estaba frente a ella.

**Vincent Volaju  
**_Soldado Valiente, quién entregó su vida por el ejér--_

Una sensación diferente no le permitió seguir leyendo, la mujer intentó mantener la firmeza, pero acabó de rodillas en el suelo. Su pecho se oprimía y la garganta comenzaba a palpitar vigorosamente de dolor. La búsqueda había acabado. Miró a ambos lados asegurándose una vez más que nadie se encontraba, a la vez que la respiración pasaba a ser entrecortada y veloz. _Por Dios..._ ¿¡Qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo!?

Las ganas de llorar aparecieron súbitamente. No pudo describirlo muy bien, pero por más que intentó recordar, fue incapaz de traer a su memoria la última vez que lo hizo. Tomó el ramo de flores con fuerza y lo arrojó al piso con un ímpetu agresivo, soltando un pequeño sollozo que pareció aflorar desde lo más profundo de su ser. No podía entenderlo. Y dolía mucho.

Todo sonaba a un azar predestinado, un juego donde todo calza al final, o simplemente piezas desordenadas que luego de un tiempo encuentran su ubicación. Lamentablemente, en el caso suyo y de Vincent, todo había sido una historia más en la voluntad de la deidad, o peor, un cuento destinado a acabar mal.

Ella nunca planeó interesarse por Vincent... Menos pensar en la posibilidad de liberarlo de su mundo solitario. Por más que lo intentara, todo se reducía a sueños de juventud, a deseos efímeros sin un precedente concreto, a intenciones inconclusas. Y ella era absolutamente nadie para poder cambiarlo.

Antes de caer al pasto, apoyó la espalda en la lápida por inercia. Al mismo tiempo que subía sus rodillas y abrazaba las piernas hundiendo su rostro en ellas.

_Ni siquiera está aquí._

Las lágrimas rodaron sin mediar en reflexiones veraces que pudieran notificarlo, apretó los puños con fuerza deseando que los recuerdos no llegasen, aquellas memorias que guardaba bajo las llaves más intimas de su alma y que arderían con ella hasta el fin de sus días.

No.

No deseaba acordarse de aquellos días con Vincent en Marte. No deseaba acordarse de sus ojos almendrados, de como lograban proyectar una tranquilidad increíble, atrapándola sin medida. No deseaba acordarse de sus manos. De sus gestos. No deseaba acordarse de sus recónditas capacidades de amar a alguien envuelto en la soledad. No deseaba acordarse de su ida a Titán. De su regreso. De su vista desorbitada. De su mente erradicada. De su muerte en vida.

- ... De su muerte en vida.

El murmuro atravesó mentes y sensaciones inquebrantables. El viento pareció soplar tenuemente, acogiéndola, entregándole el sentimiento de acompañamiento y la tortura inmediata. Aunque el pasto se sentía humedecido, y las ganas de derrumbarse amenazaban tentadoramente, se mantuvo firme.

_Lo había matado. _

Electra se mordió el labio sintiendo como una nueva lágrima se abría paso por su mejilla sonrosada. Si al menos estuviese vivo para aclarar todo. Aclarar sus sentimientos, sus confusiones y anhelos inherentes a la condición femenina. Porque por más que lo negara y evitara mencionarlo, ella lo había querido. Lo había amado como nadie lo había hecho. Como nunca nadie lo hizo, en realidad. Pues él le perteneció de cierta manera y eso no cambiaría. Menos en este instante.

Ascendiendo la cabeza hacia el cielo, trató de encontrar aquellos ojos que recordaba. No los que la contemplaron en el vagón de tren, donde estuvo a punto de arrebatarle la vida, sino los que había visto momentos antes de su último aliento. Los mismos que había admirado en su juventud y que había decido salvar. Vaya proeza.

_"Yo... Puedo recordarlo..., ella fue la única que amé. Quise Salir de este lugar, buscando la puerta para escapar de este mundo... Pero ahora lo entiendo... No hay puerta alguna..."_

Nunca lo olvidaría. El momento. El significado. Todo lo que conllevaban esas palabras. ¿Acaso él la había amado?, ¿Acaso pudo reconocerla?, Murió... ¿Pensando en ella?

_"Ah, Electra... El tiempo que pasé contigo fue mi única realidad... Me siento feliz que pudiéramos encontrarnos al final de todo..."_

Un sonido extraño la hizo estremecer. Pero aunque giró el rostro a todos lados, nadie apareció. Pasó la manga de su blusa por el rostro e inspiró brevemente agudizando la vista al frente. Un par de ramas de los arbustos cercanos se movieron casi imperceptibles y, frunciendo el ceño, con un sabor amargo en la boca, intentó ver lo literalmente imposible.

¿Podría ser....?

Una mariposa de un color radiante emergió de la nada agitando sus sentidos violentamente, dándole un escalofrío. Su corazón saltó exaltado ante los sucesos, mientras contemplaba al insecto que se posaba a unos metros frente a su presencia. Electra se acercó lentamente con la gracia de un felino y la tomó entre sus manos. Por más que la metáfora la corroyera sentimentalmente, las mariposas siempre le traerían a la memoria a Vincent Volajú. Y ahora, en estos momentos, no hacían más que corroborar sus pensamientos.

Ella lo quiso.

_... Y algún día..._

Desapareció. La mariposa se desvaneció en sus manos como arte de magia, Ovilo inspiró de improviso como si alguien le hubiese asustado, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas furtivas que parecieron sumirla nuevamente en emociones melancólicas que pensaba ya haber dejado concluidas. Por dios, ¡Ya lo había superado!. Lo había superado.

_... en algún momento..._

Ambas manos descubiertas frente a sí, hicieron que por su mente rondara el pensamiento de poseer su vida. Pues bien, si él la había tenido en vida, ella tenía su sangre, y cada recuerdo de su estancia junto a sí. Recuerdos melancólicos y llenos de tristezas, como memorias que nunca serían reveladas, las mismas que la hacían ruborizarse y las que ahora recordaba con congoja.

_... se lo diría en su rostro, frente a su mirada..._

Al momento de que una lágrima llegó a su pecho, Electra tomó su revólver con ahínco y se lo apuntó a sí misma entrecerrando los ojos. Alcanzó a ver una última mariposa que voló a su alrededor con timidez. Todo parecía ser algo inverosímil.

_... en esta vida..._

Apretó los ojos y mordió su labio inferior. Dios. _Cuanto hubiese deseado haberle detenido aquella vez antes de ir a Titán_. Cargó la pistola. _Cuanto hubiese deseado hacerle sentir vivo por última vez. _Se acercó el revólver a la garganta. _Cuanto hubiese deseado no haberle disparado._ Un sollozo. _Cuanto lo había querido._ Otra lágrima. _Sí._ El sonido. _Cuanto lo había querido._

_... o en la otra._

* * *

**Freetalk:** Luego de ver la película de Cowboy Bebop quedé alucinada, de hecho, la pillé por suerte en el cinemax y pude verla con unos subtítulos geniales, ya que la primera vez que la vi hace años, fue a través de un fansub que dejó bastante que desear. Hay muchos puntos que me interesaron de la película, las filosofías de Spike sobre lo que es estar realmente vivo, las relaciones entre los protagonistas (solo ésta serie lo logra con tal complemento), la música (Yoko Kanno la puta ama!), y finalmente estos dos nuevos personajes que son Vincent Volaju y Electra Ovilo. Me enamoré de ellos XD, más bien de su historia llena de fisuras, tragedias y romance herido, porque yo estoy segura que estos dos hicieron algo más que conversar XD. No pude más que dedicarles una pequeña historia que dudo que sea completamente entendida por todos los lectores, pero aquí está. Pido disculpas si el diálogo de Vincent no es el mismo de la peli, hice lo imposible por recordarlo. Como extra, 'Memento Mori' significa en latín 'recuerda a los muertos' o también 'recuerda que puedes morir'. A todos ustedes, _¡Muchas gracias por leer y opinar!._


End file.
